


Let's fall in love

by CaptainCiella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Driving, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: You hardly had the time to prepare that you heard his car parking in front of your flat. You grabbed a cosy oversized sweatshirt, a blanket and worn your favourite pairs of sneakers before getting into his car, wrapping yourself in the blanket.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Let's fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here because dA is gonna switch onto eclipse and I don't like the new layout, Ao3 for the win - originally posted in November 2019.  
> The song that inspired this fic is _Let's fall in love for the night_ by FINNEAS.

It was half-past midnight when he called you for a drive. He was already getting on his car in direction of your flat, ready to pick you up and get lost in the endless countryside motorways. He did not ask whether you wanted to come with him: you never had the choice, after all, it was his way of saying that he needed to talk. “Talking” was quite a fancy word since he barely spoke while driving. The journey lasted one or two hours until he finds a good spot to park and go outside to contemplate the stars – it sounded rather romantic of him to see the stars with you, as you were only his friend, the friend whom he became friend without noticing nor realising how long they had been sticking with the group.  
  
You hardly had the time to prepare that you heard his car parking in front of your flat. You grabbed a cosy oversized sweatshirt, a blanket and worn your favourite pairs of sneakers before getting into his car, wrapping yourself in the blanket.  
  
He always let you choose the music in his drives. He usually hated when someone was choosing something for him but it seemed that he made an exception for music-- or you. He never complained nor skipped the music as long as it was not loud. Whether they were cheesy tunes from the previous century or modern youngsters rap music, he did not care and most of the time, he knew the lyrics by heart-- you could see him lip-syncing or humming but you never let him know that you noticed how badly he sang.  
  
The journey seemed never-ending but it didn’t mean it was boring. You appreciated the chill, relaxed mood of the drive – sometimes, when it was warm enough, you either opened your window or the top one to feel the breeze on your hands or in your hairs. It always smelled summer, whether it was summer or not. You felt like going back to your high-school years when your summer routine was partying, drinking and sleeping at dawn after having contemplated the stars and seen the sunrise next to the sea.  
  
He eventually stopped and went out to sit on the bonnet, making some room for you to sit next to him. And then, started the same and endless conversation about your futures, your worries and your impossible desires. You always knew how would your discussion end, since you only went for a drive for this and only reason. There was no point of refusing his invitation since he knew, both of you knew what you wanted from the other. This was your way of escaping the reality, for one and thousands nights of insomnia.  
  
It always started with tangled fingers and hot breaths of exhaust to end up with kisses on your bare skin. No words were exchanged, only looks warning that you would both regret only to do the same mistake ever again. You’re not meant for each other, you both know it, you know too much of each other and like Icarus who went too close of the sun, burning his wings, you’re too close of him, you may love him for a while now. Knowing that this love is meant to be ignored and buried, you convince yourself that at least, it lasts one night. Thousands of one night.  
  
Words whispered in these nights were always lost and forgotten to be repeated. The sun was a spell that made everything disappear and go back to their natural state – when things are ignored to make life more convenient.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this one late at night, replaying _Let's fall in love for the night_ because it reminded so many memories about a certain person I don't want to think of - I got over it, but November wasn't a great period for me and this song was basically my catharsis. Now that I moved on, I hardly listen to this music.


End file.
